The Amazing Spider-Man (film)
The Amazing Spider-Man is an action-packed Sony film including the superhero, Spider-Man. It will be released on July 3rd, 2012 and it is the reboot after Sam Raimi cancelled Spider-Man 4 in 2010. Now Marc Webb, the new director of this Spider-Man cinematic universe, takes on the role to direct his "Greateast films yet." Even though this Spider-Man will not be apart of the MCU, it will be a cinematic Spider-Man with spin-offs included. This movie is written by Josh Trank and Stan Lee. The film casts Andrew Garfield as the new Spider-Man, having him sign up for 6 movies altogether, but said, "Not all of them are Spider-Man movies..." In some markets, the movie will be called The Amazing Spider-Man: Octopus Tales. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man Ty Simpkins as Young Peter Parker *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *Paul Giamatti as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben *Zooey Deschanel as Betty Brant *Josh Hutcherson as Harry Osborn *Chris Zylka as Eddie Brock *Sally Field as Aunt May *Lief Gantvoort as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Denis Leary as Captain Stacy *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy *Crispin Glover as Norman Osborn *Bruce Willis as Adrian Toomes *Olivia Wilde as Detective Jean DeWolffe *Hugh Laurie as Jonah Jameson *Ryan Gosling as Flash Thompson *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (opening) *Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker (opening) *Will Farrell as "The Viper" *Natalie Portman as Dr. Ashley Kafka *Michael Massee as "The Big Man" Plot A nerdy science wiz in Midtown High and 16 years old, Peter Parker, experiences his life and tries his hardest to find out what his father was working on before he left Peter when Peter was only 10. He learns that it had something to do with "radioactive spiders" and Peter got bit by one one day. He gained super strength, spider sense, and wall crawling abilities, making his own web shooters becoming, Spider-Man. But when Richard Parker's old lab partner, Otto Octavius, uses his tentacles to make a presentation, it goes wrong and he starts to have an alter ego. Story The film begins with a 10 year old Peter Parker eating dinner. After he is done, he sees broken windows in the house and Richard Parker packing up for something. His husband, Mary Parker, both heads to Queens to Peter's aunt and uncle, May and Ben's, house. They explain to Peter's aunt and uncle why they are going and Richard leaves saying, "Be safe okay Peter? Don't let anyone get to you..." It goes to Peter as a Sophomore in Midtown High and he is looking at a window. His best friends, Harry Osborn, a trust fund rich boy and son of CEO of Oscorp Industries, Norman Osborn, and Eddie Brock, a good friend of Peter who likes to wrestle and works at the Daily Bugle part time for the chief, Jonah Jameson. Harry warns Peter when Flash Thompson, the school bully, is about to throw a football at Peter. He dodges it, but Harry and Peter get picked up by Flash and embarrassed and laughed at. Eddie then says, "Leave them alone, bitch!" Eddie then throws a punch at Flash, getting into a horrible punching battle with him. The principal of the school then breaks down the fight, sending the two to his office. Uncle Ben comes when he hears Peter got injured. Ben then states, "Peter, I'm really tired of this kid beating you up! If he does it again, tell an adult yourself okay?" Petern nods and they both get in the car and goes home. While Peter's aunt is cooking food for dinner, she sees his face all bruised up. When Harry is escorted home by Adrian Toomes, an Oscorp assistant and Norman Osborn's best friend, who is in a limbo with him. Harry then sees his father, Norman, while he tells Harry how bad he is at school. Harry gets mad that his father is pushing it too much on him, so he goes out alone at night. Dinner is served at Aunt May's house and Harry knocks on Peter's door. Peter says, "Harry, come in, buddy. Is Eddie with you?" Harry then says, "No, he got punished and grounded because of the fight earlier." They eat dinner and Harry tells Uncle Ben and Aunt May about him. He tells them he has a father and he is rich, living in a mansion. After dinner, Peter says bye to Harry. Pete goes up to his room where he looks into his wall of a picture of Gwen Stacy, his high school crush and she is a drama queen, but at least she is not friends with Flash Thompson. Dr. Otto Octavius, an old lab partner with Richard Parker, heads into Oscorp for the day. He is ordered to go meet up with Norman Osborn in his office. They discuss over their plan in the "Octopus Tentacles". It seems Octavius and other scientists are finishing the tentacles which have 6 arms and Richard and Otto worked on it, until he ran away saying nothing. Peter is seen in Oscorp and looks at Otto. as he walks out of Osborn's office. He says to Otto, "Hey, mr. Octavius. Are you the World Renounced Scientist for Oscorp?" He then says yes. The two start talking about the tentacles, but Peter sees Gwen there taking a tour with her class (because Peter ditched school) with Flash in it and other football jocks. He talks to Gwen, having her ask him, "Hey, aren't you the quiet one in my Biotics class? Peter, right?" They start flirting, but Flash bumps into Peter and he embarrasses himself in front of Gwen. She tells him, "I'll talk to you later!" Then, Peter continues to follow Octavius where he goes with Norman Osborn. They go into the room with radioative spiders, which is revealed to have been worked on by Richard Parker, Curt Connors (reference), and Otto Octavius. He tells Norman, "So these spiders can provide super strength, spider sense, and wall crawling abilities? That is amazing! Richard should've never left me hanging here." The two leave the room and Peter sneaks in the room and touches one of the spiders, but some fall on him. One bites his hand and he is starting to bleed. He heads out of Oscorp and the screen fades black. Peter wakes up in the middle of the street and jumps high up. He lands on a building and is able to wall crawl. He crawls up the entire building and he sees a pole there and he squishes it with his super strength abilities. Peter goes to a gang alleyway, where a woman is being held by 3 thugs. He jumps down and says, "Hey guys! That ain't cool. Put her purse down, y'all!" They charge at him and his spider senses tingle, but Peter jumps up, throws a guy to a wall. One of the criminals picks him up, but he kicks them in the face and punches them into the trashcan. He then says nothing to the innocent woman before leaving. He gets home late a lot of nights because of crime, having tensions between him and his aunt and uncle. Now he decides to customize a red and blue suit resembling a spider sign on front and back with white eyes on the mask. He names himself, Spider-Man. He is seen doing a ton of crime around New York, having everyone talk about him. One day, he decided he needs money to help Uncle Ben and Aunt May raise up money. So he heads to an "MMA Theater" to fight the strongest fighter, "The Viper", there to receive some cash. He also invites Eddie to go watch him since Eddie is into wrestling. Spider-Man then goes onto the crowd and handshakes Viper. He goes onto Spidey, lifting him up. He starts beating Spider-Man to the ground by punching him and lifting him up and shoving him to the wall. Peter gets back up and kicks Viper, doing a backflip. Viper charges at him, but he lifts Viper up, becoming the new champion. Eddie then cheers him on! Now Spider-Man goes to a concession where he receives $100 only and he persuades the guy to give him more, but he is rude to Spidey. A robber, Herman Schultz, steals the guy's money and Peter does not have a feeling to stop him, telling the guy, "Not my problem!" Peter appears home late (gets home around 12:00), having his uncle ranting over his recent disappearances. He then tells Peter, "You know what? Your aunt, my wife, and I had to walk 10 miles to look for you in Manhattan! Why would you do such a thing Peter? You know your father, Richard, he lived by a moral; things you can do and you had a moral obligation to do those damn things! Him, as my brother, taught me that 'Great Power Comes Great Responsibility'. That's what is at stake here, Peter..." Peter then starts talking back and crying and says, "That's good... so where is he? Where's my dad? You tell me about him but you never told me his true life!" Uncle Ben yells at Peter and Aunt May starts crying. With Peter's spider strength, he opens the door and jumps out, breaking the glass. Ben goes on a look for him, while he is really upward where he is wall crawling. Peter then heads to a grocery store to buy some eggs and milk for the night to survive outside. The same robber, Herman Schultz, then steals the money of the cashier. He says, "Really?!" The guy is killed by Schultz and Peter starts chasing him down the street. Meanwhile, Uncle Ben records a message to Peter saying, "Peter, I know life is rough for you... I'm sorry for getting so angry on you...--" He is not able to finish his message when Herman goes up to him and shoots him in the forehead. Peter mourns over Ben's dead body and yells, "Someone (cries) call the effing police! Call them right now!" He starts tearing up and talks to his Aunt May, while she discusses over the killer. Peter then gets very aggressive and starts lifting up things in his room. He puts a picture of Herman Schultz on his wall and has Uncle Ben's death picture pointing towards Schultz. Now Peter decides to make web shooters with pockets of ammo included in his suit. He can now swing and he goes to school, speaking to no one; not Gwen, Harry, or Eddie. Gwen hugs him, giving him her first kiss. Harry tries his best to cheer Peter up, but Flash Thompson comes up with his jocks saying, "Hey Parker?" Peter then rudely says, "What the hell do you want, Flash?" Before Flash even says he cares about Peter, he chokes Flash to death, punches him many times. Flash, with a bloody face, then says, "I heard about your uncle... I'm sorry... I get it, man..." Peter puts Thompson down and Gwen, to cheer him up, invites him over to a double date with Eddie Brock and his girlfriend, Felicia Hardy, a beauty queen who lives in a gang alley. He suits up as Spider-Man, having that cheer him up a little. At night, he hears Gwen's father, Captain George Stacy of NYPD, say that he saw a cockasian man on the loose. This resembles Herman's look. Spider-Man sees a gang of thugs and someone who looks like Herman Schultz. It is Schultz, so Peter webs one of the gang members and kicks them toward 5 people. Herman runs away, but Spidey dashes towards him. He webs onto him, kicks him, and punches the mess out of him. Angered and satisfied, but recalls Uncle Ben's saying; "Great Power Comes Great Responsibility". He decides to use his powers to fight crime in New York as Spider-Man. Dr. Otto Octavius then looks into the scientists who are finishing the tentacles. He tells them, "Pleasant work, my friends. Now help me get into it." He harnessess it and communicates with it. Adrian Toomes, sent by Norman, reminds Octavius of his "spider serum" presentation of cosmic energy revolving around the serum. Toomes then pulls out his phone that rings and it says, "The Big Man" is calling (reference). Now it goes to Eddie and Peter, who are walking to Daily Bugle while sharing lives with each other. They emotionally talk about Uncle Ben's death. When they reach the building, Betty Brant, Jonah Jameson's assistant, lets them pass. Jameson then says, "Glad you came, Brock. And uh... who is this young man?" Eddie replies, "This is my best friend, Peter, sir. He wants to enroll for a job to take pictures of Spider-Man." Jameson thinks for a minute, revealing he is not a fan of Spider-Man and claims him a menace. Later, Octavius's presentation comes alive. Scientists are there observing the spider serum presentation while civilians like Peter, Gwen, and Eddie are watching. Octavius then greets the people and explains how his tentacles with poor the spider serums into a cosmic energy. Something goes wrong with the experiment and the spider serums cause an explosion. Eddie and Gwen escape, but Peter dresses up as Spider-Man to save all the scientists. He nearly saves Octavius, but electricity goes into his harness with the tentacles, killing him greatly. Peter then exits the upper floors and looks at Octavius's dead body going to a prison known as, Ravencroft For The Criminally Insane. It's also a place for pycho scientists to study mental or dead people... Now it goes where Octavius is; Ravencroft. Female scientist, Dr. Ashley Kafka, studys Octavius's tentacles. The 6 octopus tentacles harness enough energy to revive Otto. He then asks, "Where am I?" Kafka replies, "You're at Ravencroft, Otto. Your tentacles are impressive." The tentacles seemed to have corrupt Octavius, having them tell him to kill Kafka. He notices his true power and breaks out of his seat and Kafka escapes the building. Cops round up around Octavius and he yells, "Stop... NO!!" He flips over a car with his tentacles and says, "I am Doctor Octopus!" Now he has killed or scared away most of the cops. He heads for the bridge to Manhattan because Ravencroft is on the island of Rochestor, NY. He heads to Oscorp to attempt to kill Adrian Toomes and Norman Osborn. Spider-Man sees him go crazy, so he swings there. He notices Doc Ock's face saying, "Octavius, don't let those tentacles control you!" He hits Spider-Man unto a wall and Adrian Toomes tells Norman to get into the limo. Harry seems to be in the limo saying, "What's happening, dad?" He replies, "None of your damn bussiness..." Spider-Man web shoot and his tentacles and swings them up the ceiling. He breaks out of them and tries to grab Spider-Man, but fails many times. Spidey then tackles him through the Oscorp Tower windows. He punches and kicks Otto, but he chokes Spider-Man and escapes. Spidey is able to break out of his tentacles' hands but Octavius is now on the loose. Peter notices he is late for lunch with his double date. He sees Eddie there and hugs him as if they were brothers. And Harry was invited too because he said he cannot "stand his father being negative about him". He tells the couples that his father, Norman, used to be very good with Harry, but ever since Richard Parker disappeared and Oscorp changed, his father has been really negative about his own son regarding school work and drugs. An unknown criminal named, Shocker, who has a red and yellow suit with shock gauntlets, looks at Peter and tells the "Big Man"; "Remember I killed this kid's uncle? Now I'm gonna attack him... I don't get why Spider-Man beat me up... It's probably because he's friends with that Parker kid." It is revealed that Shocker is Schultz. Shocker shocks a semi-truck into the restuarant. Now Peter spider senses this and grabs both Felicia and Eddie out of the way because Gwen and Harry already jumped. He tells them, "You guys get to safety! I need to deal with this big hippie..." Spider-Man then jumps onto a building and starts being corny by saying jokes to Shocker to make him mad. Now he swings onto his chest, but Shocker then blasts Spider-Man off. Shocker picks him up, but Spider-Man webs his face and kicks him. Shocker shock radiates this car and throws it at Spider-Man, but he dodges it and webs it onto a building. He goes under Shocker's legs, webs hims, but Shocker escapes by shocking the webs. Spider-Man then punches him, but Captain Stacy the yells in, "Spider-Man, Shocker... put your hands up!" Shocker blasts Spider-Man and he says, "Get this bug!" The NYPD officers are getting ready to shoot at Spider-Man while he is down, but he gets up kicks them all. He swings away when George Stacy tries to shoot him. Elsewhere, Otto is in a abandoned center of Queens, New York. He communicates with his tentacles claiming, "Yes... you are right. I should kill Spider-Man... but first I have to get money!" The tentacles tell him to rob a bank. He gets ready with his sharp 6 tentacles. Then it goes to Peter, who gives his pictures of Spider-Man to Jameson of the fight with Shocker. He receives $30 and gives it all to Aunt May, who needs fund helping because of Uncle Ben's death. Peter then gets a call from Gwen Stacy, where she asks him if they can hang out at her house. He decides to ride his skateboard there and it seems Gwen's house is in Queens, about 2 blocks away from Peter's neighborhood. George sees Peter in Gwen's room, checking on them in case nothing sexual happens because he is overproctective of his daughter. They call down dinner where the 3 talk about their lives and how George's wife died 2 years ago. Peter feels empathy on him, but when Captain Stacy starts talking about how Spider-Man cannot be trusted, he defends his alter ego and gets in a talk fight with Stacy. Gwen brings him out to the balcony where they talk about his father and how Gwen's dad is sometimes negative. It goes to Herman Schultz who is talking to the "Big Man", who is a person that is in the shadows and not shown. He also hired Adrian Toomes and has something to do with Norman Osborn, revealing his evilness along with Oscorp possibly. Schultz tells the guy, "So what do you want me to do now?" He says, "One object/person only, son; get the Spider-Man dude." Then, Shocker shocks a panel in the tower and receives more energy in his gauntlets. Now it goes back to Peter and Gwen who are sharing a long kiss. He then spider senses a nearby bank robbery because sirens are heading toward a bank. He then makes an excuse to Gwen that Aunt May needs him for chores. Gwen looks suspicious. Peter suits up as Spider-Man and swings to the bank in Manhattan. Doctor Octopus is there, killing many people by grabbing them and throwing them from a great distance. The cops round him up and Captain Stacy gets out of his house to leave Gwen home alone to deal with Doc Ock. He gets there and says, "Freeze Octavius!" He nearly kills Stacy, but Spider-Man webs up his tentacles and throws a kick at him. He then jumps up high, lands on a police car, but Doctor Octopus grabs him, throwing him into Captain Stacy. He says, "Get out of my way, Spider-Man!" He tries to explain fastly that he is a good guy, but George does not believe him. Octavius then breaks a debris off a building and throws it at Spider-Man, but he catches it, throwing it in a nearby building. Spidey gets on him, but Doc Ock throws him into a car. Spider-Man gets up and swings home. He is bruised, seeing Aunt May in the kitchen, asking him what happened to his face, and he does not answer. She pulls him toward and Peter says, "Just please go to sleep... Aunt May, just please go to SLEEP!" Aunt May yells at Peter and says, "Peter, truth has a cost, so secrets does to. They are not kept. Not now. Not forever." He goes upstairs to rest a little bit. The next day, Peter looks into his father's work with Otto Octavius. They seemed to have made a file about spider serums, but did not explain much except said that they were mixed with human DNA. That's why Peter did not become a huge spider running around. Peter then goes out early for the morning to swing by Daily Bugle. At the Bugle, Eddie is giving his pictures to Jameson, who says, "Got pictures of the one dude with the tentacles fighting the Wall Crawler, Mr. Jameson." He accepts them, giving Eddie $100. Peter comes in with pictures of that too and Jameson gives him $100. He uses that money to buy a new camera and split the other half for Aunt May's bills. When he gets home, Aunt May reminds him that she does not need help to fund for the bills anymore because she got a job in a nursing home in Manhattan. Her and Peter hug, making their relationship slightly better. Meanwhile, Harry talks to Toomes, where he reminds Harry that his father is in the hospital because he is dying now. He goes angry, yelling at Toomes and blaming him. He goes to Peter, who helps him try to get better over his father's sickness. Harry is called for the CEO of Oscorp for now. Gwen meets Peter at Chinatown, where he says, "So, Gwen. You are having an internship at Oscorp right?" She then explains, "Yeah, Peter, I am having an internship there. I work for Otto Octavius, but he has turned evil. So I work for someone else now." Peter then says, "Oh cool. Hey, did you hear what happened to Harry's father, Norman? He died of a cancer that had something to do with my father." Gwen and Peter continue having their conversation, then Peter has to go home for the night and locks his room. He goes on Richard Parker's website and sees that the spider serums will help Norman not sick anymore. Peter does not know how to do this, but Shocker explodes a house in Queens. As Spider-Man, he goes there to stop him. He web shoots Shocker's gauntlet, jumps, kicks him over a dozen of times, but Shocker shoots him, having Spider-Man crash through a neighbor's house. He jumps up, webs a street light bulb, throwing it at Shocker. Shocker then says, "I like your moves, spider. But it won't stop me." Peter then notices his voice, learning it is Schultz. He grabs Shocker, throws him to a building and says, "Do you know how much you hurt me?" Schultz learns he is Spider-Man, but he punches Schultz in the face and the police take him. Adrian Toomes is then watching, with the "Big Man", Shocker get arrested. Toomes then asks, "When am I going up next?" The man tells him, "Time will have to wait. Doctor Octopus seems interesting, so he should kill Spider-Man. I want to see if he is worthy enough." Captain Stacy calls down his detectives to be led by Detective Jean DeWolffe. She rides a hellicopter to do a city wide search on Octavius. Stacy uses a police car. It goes to Octavius, who is imagining his past life. He shows his tentacles, breaks an abandoned building and kills many police officers. He climbs up a tall building with his tentacles and Spider-Man jumps in saying, "Hey, Squidward! Let's fight. We should break dance fight instead. You should see me do the worm (laughs)." Doc Ock gets angry, misses Spider-Man, but he webs Doc Ock and tackles him through the rooftop. He punches Octavius, but he grabs Spider-Man, shoves his head into the building, but Spider-Man kicks his face, jumps to his tentacles, destroying 3 of them. On the right side, 3 tentacles are left. Spider-Man and Doc Ock then have a battle up a side of the tall building. Captain Stacy heads inside the tall building, while Gwen seems to be in the police car because she needs to get to safety. While he is heading upstairs, Spider-Man webs Octavius and swings him around like a dummy. He punches Octavius, but Captain Stacy gets up the balcony and says, "Freeze, both you." Octavius hits Spider-Man, jumping on another nearby building. Spider-Man then yells, "CAPTAIN STACY! For the last time, I'm on your side." Captain Stacy still does not believe him and the cops run up the building. Spider-Man charges at them, getting rid of all of them. He swings to where Gwen is on the surface ground. They go to an alleyway for a private talk and Gwen says, "Spider-Man, why does my dad want you?" Peter opens his mask and Gwen learns he is Spider-Man. She gets closer with him, but Spider-Man sees Octavius climb on the building, then Spider-Man swing kicks him, grabbing him. George Stacy then follows Octavius. Otto is able to take control of the Wall Crawler and opens his mask, breaking his web shooters. He says, "Oh you... Poor Peter Parker. No uncle. No father. No mother. All alone." Captain Stacy then shoots Octavius's tentacle saying, "He's not alone!" Octavius has one more tentacle left so he uses it to kill Captain Stacy. Peter yells, "NO!" Spider-Man then is in rage and he punches Octavius. Doctor Octopus then falls unconscious. Peter then says, "Hey, Mr. Stacy. It's me Peter... It's gonna be alright okay? I'm gonna call the ambulance and have you get to safety---" Before Peter finishes his sentence, George says, "Peter... I guess I was wrong about you this whole time. The city really... does need... you. I will give you some advice; you're gonna make enemies... a lot of enemies through your years... So I want you to promise me one thing, Peter. Leave Gwen... out of it." Captain Stacy then dies on Peter's hands and he yells, "NOOO!!" A funeral is built the next day for Captain Stacy. Gwen, some people, and NYPD officers like DeWolffe arrive at the funeral. Peter seems to be at a nearby building, looking at the funeral. Gwen looks up, but no one is there. She heads to Peter's house and says, "Where were you? (pauses) My father died... everytime he would go home, I would be really happy (cries). But you didn't... even show up. Our Biotics teacher was there... DeWolffe was there... even Flash was there. Everyone was, but you." Peter then says, "Gwen, I just can't do this. I can't see you anymore! I made a promise to your father." Gwen runs out of the frontyard and Peter goes back inside to his room. Aunt May appears and says, "What a pretty girl..." Peter then says, "Yeah... that's what Uncle Ben said." Peter then tells her that he's no good for her. Aunt May encourages him into the game. The next day, everyone at Midtown is cheering for Spider-Man, even Flash Thompson. He seems to be wearing a Spider-Man shirt and says, "Pete, you should really check this guy out, bro. Chicks dig him." This helps Peter become friends with Flash. Eddie then sees Peter, hugging him and Gwen because he feels sympathy on Captain Stacy. His parents also died along with Peter's. It is revealed Eddie's parents and Peter's worked at Oscorp, but unknown what for. Gwen sits behind Peter in Drama class and the teacher says, "Promises you have to keep." Peter then whispers, "Yeah, but those are the worst kind." Gwen smiles and the screen fades black. Post Credits: Adrian Toomes rides the Oscorp Limo to the "Big Man's" mansion. The man says, "Sit down Toomes. So you ready?" Toomes then states, "As I'll ever be..." He looks at mechanical vulture wings that him and the "Big Man" made for years... Sequel The sequel will be The Amazing Spider-Man 2. The villains will include Vulture and Scorpion.